It Must Be Weird FR
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Traduction. Jim s'interroge sur les différences culturelles entre Spock et lui. subtil K/S


**Author:**** MunchkinsRattacking**

**Warning: slash très subtil (Kirk/Spock)**

**Discraimer: je ne suis définitivement pas assez cool pour posséder quelque chose concernant Star Trek 2009**

**Note de la Traductice:**** Hello! J'ai découvert ce fandom tout récemment, et je trouve qu'il est assez pauvre en français. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu vous faire découvrir ce texte, qui m'a vraiment plu et qui en plus est sur mon nouveau couple favori ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez! (Le lien vers la version originale est disponible sur mon profil.)**

* * *

It Must Be Weird.

* * *

Cela doit être horrible, pense Jim de temps à autres quand il observe son officier en second.

Cela doit être horrible de se regarder chaque jour dans un miroir et d'y voir un visage complètement stoïque, lavé de toutes émotions et inquiétudes intérieures. Parce que Jim sait que Spock a des sentiments, et qu'il ressent probablement beaucoup de choses différentes et complexes. Peut-être même plus que lui. Il ne peut en être sûr cela-dit, car tout ce qu'il voit est un masque, prudemment posé pour ne laisser sortir que de vagues allusions à ce qu'il doit se passer en dessous. Et cela doit être horrible de savoir que l'on ressent de la colère ou de la tristesse mais de ne jamais le voir sur son propre visage.

Cela doit être horrible de ne pas réagir lorsque l'on entend les rumeurs vicieuses et les commentaires. Entendre des réflexions telles que «gobelin au sang vert» ou «bâtard aux oreilles pointues» doit vous affecter à un certain niveau. Jim sait que, aussi illogique que cela puisse paraître, les mots peuvent blesser autant que le tir d'un phaser, si ce n'est plus. C'est pourquoi il réplique toujours, verbalement ou physiquement pour restaurer son honneur et son intégrité – il n'est pas sûr duquel. Mais c'est une seconde nature. Et cela doit être horrible de tout encaisser sans sourciller, d'ignorer les mots comme s'ils ne nous atteignaient pas et de faire comme si on n'estimait pas mériter plus de respect qu'on n'en reçoit actuellement.

Cela doit être horrible de ne vivre qu'avec la logique, ou du moins essayer. La logique est très bien partout, et Jim connait certainement ses mérites, mais il y a tellement de choses que la logique ne peut simplement pas expliquer. Comme l'apparente beauté des étoiles et des lunes. La logique vous dit qu'une étoile n'est qu'une boule de feu, et il n'y a rien de beau là-dedans. Mais Jim peut en regarder une et se souvenir de sa mère le portant, et lui disant que faire un vœu sous les étoiles réaliserait ses rêves, ou lui racontant l'histoire de l'homme sur la lune. Et cela doit être horrible de savoir que les étoiles sont censées être splendides mais d'être incapable d'y voir plus qu'une boule de feu.

Cela doit être horrible d'avoir un contrôle si grand sur ses forts penchants et émotions. Jim avait toujours été le genre de personne à aller chercher ce qu'il voulait et à s'occuper plus tard des conséquences. Comme la fois où il avait volé la voiture de son beau-père et l'avait balancée du haut d'une falaise... oui définitivement, cela avait tout d'abord été un acte, et si l'on y pensait après coup un événement où ses émotions avaient obtenu le meilleur de lui. Et cela doit être horrible de n'avoir jamais fait quelque chose juste parce qu'on le désirait; sans rime ni raison derrière, juste la spontanéité.

Cela doit être horrible d'avoir tellement peur de perdre le contrôle. Perdre le contrôle est important pour pouvoir évacuer le stress et les émotions qui hantent l'âme sans répit. Jim pouvait se souvenir du moment où il avait compris pour la première fois ce que signifiait réellement le sacrifice de son père; il devait avoir environ sept ans. Il se rappelait essayer de se contenir, ne voulant pas énerver sa mère quand celle-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré qu'il avait le droit de perdre le contrôle à certains moments, que cela apaisait l'âme. Alors il avait pleuré comme si cela avait été sa dernière chance de le faire. Et cela doit être horrible de n'avoir jamais reçu ce conseil et de ne pas entièrement comprendre que l'on peut lâcher prise de temps en temps

Cela doit être horrible d'être si incertain de chaque mouvement ou émotion. Jim connait seulement l'émotion et il l'exprime clairement. Sa joie quand il est avec ses amis, sa frustration dans les mauvais jours, son exaspération quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose et son amour quand il est en compagnie de Spock après une longue journée de travail. Il est naturel pour lui de vouloir montrer son affection pour son partenaire par de doux contacts ou de tendres baisers sans hésiter avec les sentiments qu'il exprime. Et cela doit être horrible de retourner ces attentions avec autant de tendresse et d'amour mais d'étudier ensuite chacun de ces sentiments et de se demander si c'est la bonne chose à faire, après tout.

Cela doit être horrible d'entendre «je t'aime» et de ne pas savoir comment répondre. La plupart des fois où il avait entendu cela, Jim s'était presque enfui. Mais pour la première fois, il avait ressentit le besoin de dire ces mots, et il l'avait fait. Et le silence de la personne en face de lui avait été palpable, presque insupportable, mais Jim pouvait comprendre; et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui dise en retour. Cela doit être horrible de ressentir une émotion telle que l'amour et de ne pas être capable de l'exprimer car elle est considérée telle une faiblesse selon son entrainement, même si on le souhaite du plus profond de son cœur.

Pourtant Jim peut aussi comprendre cela: pour un Vulcain, ce n'est pas horrible du tout. Il est naturel de ne pas voir ses propre émotions éclairer son visage parce que vos émotions sont vos pires ennemies. Elles vous trompent et vous font agir illogiquement. C'est pourquoi il est normal de voir une étoile comme une boule de feu et non comme quelque chose à quoi l'on adresse un vœu; premièrement parce qu'une étoile est _vraiment_ une boule de feu et ensuite parce que faire un vœu sur n'importe quoi manque de logique. Et c'est cette logique qui rend la peur de perdre le contrôle si ordinaire. La perte le contrôle est l'absence de logique, et la logique est la seule chose sensée. Logique.

Mais cela doit être horrible d'être mi-humain mi-vulcain. D'avoir deux points de vue complètement différents sur les émotions et la logique qui s'affrontent. De constamment se demander si un chemin est meilleur que l'autre et d'essayer de trouver le bon équilibre entre deux mondes opposés. Parce que Logique et Émotion sont deux termes contradictoires. Et si ce sont deux forces puissantes, elles ne peuvent pas vraiment coexister en paix. La Logique ne peut admettre une relation purement fondée sur l'amour et l'Émotion refuse de voir le monde sous une lumière lointaine et rationnelle. Et cela doit être horrible de reconnaître que logiquement, un tel équilibre n'existe pas mais de quand même lutter pour pour y parvenir parce que l'on n'a jamais rien connu d'autre.

Et Jim ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que _lui _doit être horrible. Jim est l'émotion: une émotion rapide, erratique et passionnée. Spock est la logique: une logique froide, calculatrice et rationnelle. Ils ne se conviennent pas logiquement, et émotionnellement cela ne peut pas fonctionner. Mais parce que l'amour ne connait pas de limites, ils transcendent tout ce qui est logique ou rationnel, créant leurs propres règles et les contournant comme il leur plait. Et Jim doit être horrible, parce qu'il préfèrerait avoir son insensible bâtard de gobelin au sang vert pour une journée plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre pour le reste de sa vie, même si ce qu'il y a entre eux n'a aucun sens.

Et ce qui est horrible ne lui pose aucun problème.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: merci de votre lecture. Je pensais faire un pov de Spock dans le même genre mais en... différent. Reviewez si vous êtes inspirés, et merci encore!**


End file.
